Si nunca terminase este anochecer
by Misila
Summary: Hay momentos que no deberían terminar nunca, situaciones que deberían durar para siempre.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El mío consistía, básicamente, en escribir algo relacionado con el otoño y que contuviera la palabra _familia_.

* * *

_**Si nunca terminase este anochecer**_

Si hay algo que le guste a Harry es contemplar el atardecer.

Y desde que los árboles empezaron a perder las hojas en Godric's Hollow, la caída del sol se ha convertido en el momento del día en que el bebé está más tranquilo. No importa la magnitud del berrinche que tenga, el tono anaranjado del paisaje siempre logra arrancar una sonrisa en su rostro redondo y sonrosado.

A Lily le encantan esos minutos. Porque no es Harry el único que se vuelve más adorable de lo normal a la luz del sol poniente; a James le gusta sentarse en la butaca que hay junto a la ventana, con su hijo en brazos, y mientras el día da paso a la noche su rostro pierde los años de más que le han echado la preocupación y el miedo con los que convive desde que Voldemort decidió asesinar a un bebé

Ella casi siempre está haciendo algo cuando llega el atardecer, pero le es imposible seguir concentrada en su tarea cuando pasa por la puerta del salón y ve a su marido y su único hijo con la misma expresión embelesada, acentuando el ya de por sí destacado parecido que tienen. Sin embargo, no los interrumpe. Tiene la impresión de que ése es un momento únicamente de James y Harry.

Esta tarde Lily no está haciendo nada en especial, aunque una vocecilla (a la que intenta ignorar) le comenta que debería poner una lavadora. Está sentada en el sofá, leyendo el libro que le regaló Alice hace unos meses. James la tiene abrazada por la cintura y respira profundamente, y Lily sabe que pronto se quedará dormido si no aparece nada que lo distraiga.

En cuanto la luz que entra por las ventanas empieza a tornarse anaranjada, Harry, que está muy entretenido con los juguetes que suenan y emiten luz, mira alrededor, y sus brillantes ojos verdes se clavan rápidamente en la ventana. Lily sonríe y aparta la vista de su libro para mirar a James, que tiene los ojos perdidos en el infinito. En cuanto escucha el balbuceo de su hijo, sin embargo, se levanta para coger a Harry y repetir el ritual de cada tarde.

—Eh, ven aquí, enano—Lily contempla con una sonrisa boba cómo James coge a Harry y sonríe cuando el bebé intenta quitarle las gafas—. Ey, no toques eso, que como te toque llevarlas me reiré yo más que tú—el bebé frunce el ceño ante el comentario de su padre—. Sí, no me mires así, Harry. Cuando necesites unas gafas nada más abrir los ojos ya verás como dejan de gustarte—el joven se sienta en la butaca y acomoda a Harry, que tiene el cuello estirado para ver mejor por la ventana, sobre sus piernas.

A Lily le resulta muy curioso pensar en James y recordar que se trata del mismo niñato engreído que, junto a Sirius, se metía con Severus. Cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo que cuando empezaron a salir Lily se planteó por un momento la posibilidad de que alguien estuviese haciéndose pasar por él con la poción multijugos. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, James maduró, y esa madurez empezó a manifestarse con más intensidad si cabe cuando Lily se quedó embarazada de Harry.

Y desde que naciera el bebé, James vive para su familia. Ella sabe que se siente encerrado y asfixiado al tener que estar prácticamente todo el día metido en la casa, pero el joven no lo demuestra y procura estar siempre de buen humor, y aparentarlo cuando está decaído. Con todo, de vez en cuando, cuando los Longbottom vienen de visita, él y Sirius (y, a veces, Peter y Remus) salen a dar una vuelta por ahí, y varias horas más tarde Lily tiene que abrirle la puerta a un ciervo que la mira con ojos de cordero degollado.

Lily desea que el atardecer no termine nunca, que ese otoño sea eterno. Las hojas cayendo para siempre y el mundo iluminado con esa luz anaranjada. Los dos hombres de su vida observando el espectáculo sin ninguna preocupación enturbiando su mirada, y ella contemplándolos sin cansarse jamás, sin preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiese elegido otra opción, porque sabe que nunca se arrepentirá de haberse casado con James y haber tenido a Harry.

Pero anochece. Anochece y el paisaje se vuelve oscuro y frío, y empieza a soplar un viento que hace que Lily recuerde que están en mitad de una guerra y James abrace a su hijo con fuerza para dejarle claro que no va a permitir que ningún loco le haga daño; incluso Harry parece darse cuenta y hace un puchero, mirando a su madre para evitar ver el mundo inhóspito y cruel que hay al otro lado de las paredes de esa pequeña casa de Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Es cortito, pero me apetecía hacer algo así, porque no soy muy dada a escribir momentos cotidianos y, modestia aparte, el resultado me ha encantado. El motivo de que sean los Potter es que Lily y James son una pareja de la que quiero escribir pero nunca me decido, y la razón por la que es cuando ya está Harry, que adoro a los niños pequeños.

¿Y a vosotros? ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
